Teen Mom (EmmaKieran)
by Addison Griffin
Summary: Emma and Kieran had been dating for almost a year when their lives were changed with the news that Emma was pregnant. Both of them are only sophomores in high school. How will they do with their new role as parents?


_"You're sick again?" Brooke asked. she held Emma's hair back as she threw up all of breakfast. "Maybe you should go to the doctor. You could have something."_

 _Emma got up from the floor and grabbed her toothbrush from its holder, "I just have a stomach bug, it's not that big of a deal."_

 _Brooke wasn't buying this as she folded her arms, "Stomach bugs don't normally last 4 days."_

 _"And since when are you an expert?"_

 _"I'm not, I'm just saying. Maybe you should go to the doctor. You're white as a sheet right now."_

 _"Brooke, stop. You're making my head hurt more than it already does."_

 _"I'm just being your best friend."_

 _Brooke rushed into Riley's house Saturday afternoon after receiving a text that said there was a best friend emergency. Instead of asking questions, Brooke just grabbed her keys and rushed over._

 _She saw Emma's car out front when she got there and was really worried that something was wrong._

 _"Riley, where are you?" She closed the front door behind her and was met with silence. "What's the emergency?"_

 _"Upstairs!" Was the only reply she got from Riley. So she made her way up the stairs and the sound of crying could be heard the farther up she got. Emma was crying. And Emma never cried unless something really bad happened. Maybe Kieran hurt her? They were fighting?_

 _Brooke walked into Riley's room where Riley was siting next to Emma on the bed. Emma had her face in her hands as she sobbed._

 _"Oh my god, Em. What happened. Did Kieran do something? Because if he did, I'll go find him and I'll-"_

 _"Brooke!"_

 _"Seriously, what happened?" Brooke asked. What she wasn't seeing was the pregnancy test in front of Emma._

 _Riley turned to Emma and Emma uncovered her eyes long enough to see her and nod. Brooke watched as Riley reached over in front of Emma and picked up something small in her hand and it took Brooke a second to fully register what it was._

 _"I knew you had something more than the stomach bug." Brooke mumbled too herself more than to Emma. She got on the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around Emma. "You should've called me."_

 _"It was supposed to be negative." Emma said quietly, leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder._

 _All three of the girls' phones buzzed Brooke had a text from Audrey, the girl she'd been dating for over a year, Riley had a text from Noah and Emma had a text from Kieran._

 _Emma didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't think telling him through text would be the best way to break the news._

 _My Love_ ❤️ _: Hey, babe_? _how's life without me going?_

 _"What are you gonna tell him?" Brooke was the first to ask._

 _"I'm just gonna act like nothing's wrong."_

 _Emma: it's so boring, obviously_? ﾟﾘﾴ _you can come over later if you want_? ﾟﾘﾘ

 _My Love_ ❤️ _: you know I was already planning on it_?

 _"You guys text so weird." Brooke said before turning to her own phone._

 _My Girl_ ❤️? _: what's up bitch?_

 _B: chilling with the girls. You should come over tonight._?

 _My Girl_ ❤️? _: I was planning on it_?

 _B: You should totally bring pizza._

 _My Girl_ ❤️? _: I was totally planning on it_?

 _Riley was having another, completely different convo with Noah._

 _My Nerd_? ﾟﾤﾓ _:babe, I really want chocolate right now_

 _Riley: Then go get some. I'm busy._

 _My Nerd_? ﾟﾤﾓ _:but that's so much work._

 _Riley: Sucks to be you then._?

The pain Emma had been feeling every so often for the past few hourshad suddenly gotten more frequent. Emma wasn't really sure what it was and didn't want to mess up one of her last nights with the girls before there was a baby.

Emma, Audrey, Brooke and Riley were all seated in Brooke's living room, watching a movie and eating popcorn. It was nearing one in the morning and Emma was surprised she was still awake. Being pregnant, she'd seemed to fall asleep fairly early, but this night was apparently different for some reason.

"Ow." Emma now had three sets of eyes on her. "What?"

"Are you-"

Emma quickly cut Brooke off, "No, I'm not. Now would you guys stop looking at me like that? It's weird."

"How long has that been happening?" Riley asked.

"Well, it was every few hours."

"Was as in past tense." Brooke said, "What is it now?"

"Every 10 minutes?" Emma wasn't actually sure how often the pain was because she wasn't actually paying attention. She wasn't due for another week and babies in her family always seemed to be late.

"Emma, you're in labor!" Brooke shrieked, jumping up from the couch much faster than any human should move in the middle of the night, "We need to go call your mom and Kieran and-"

"Babe, calm down. Geez, she's not having the baby right this second." Audrey grabbed Brooke's hand as she also got up from the couch soon followed by Riley. Riley and Brooke helped Emma up before grabbing phones and car keys.

"We'll call people on the way."

One hour later the four girls were sitting in the hospital room along with Emma's parents and Kieran. Audrey was sitting next to Brooke with her camera out.

"So, babe, how are you feeling right now?" Brooke rested her cheek in her hand, her eyes half open.

"I'm tired, but I'm really excited." She glanced over at Emma who was laughing at something Kieran had said, "I can't wait to be Aunt Brooke."

"It's only gonna get worse from here." Maggie said.

Emma groaned as she covered her face with her hands, "Mom, that's not helping. I've heard enough from Piper."

"I'm just saying." Maggie held her hands up in mock surrender, "But they did make drugs just for this."

Brooke turned back to the camera that Audrey still hasn't put down, "I'm sure that's just what Emma needs to hear right now."

Audrey shrugged, "I'm so glad I'm not the one having the baby."

"You'd also drive all of the nurses crazy." Brooke added.

"But I wouldn't be as bad as you."

"That's why you're having all of our kids."

Audrey rolled her eyes, "Adoption is a thing, you know?"

"Oh, come on, we could get some Doctor to combine our DNA and make us the cutest little baby."

"Kieran, you are not putting that on her!" Emma shrieked, pushing Kieran's phone away from her.

Audrey moved over to where Emma and Kieran were siting in the hospital bed and pointed the camera at them with Brooke just behind her.

"I'm sure Brooke would approve." Kieran stated, turning his phone to Brooke, showing her a picture of a onesie saying something saying, 'My aunt will fight your ass if you try to dull my sparkle'

Brooke ignored the threatening glare that her best friend was sending her, "Well, it's true and we all know it."

Nearly 17 hours passed. Emma was now in tears due to the pain intensifying and the fact that she was just exhausted.

It was nearing delivery time as Emma was almost ten centimeters, so the room was cleared leaving only three people, Kieran, Maggie and Brooke.

Emma hadn't wanted to choose between her three best friends, but Riley and Audrey weren't really fans of blood and people in pain in general, so Brooke was the one left, squealing in excitement when she found out.

Brooke wasn't usually a person to get worried or nervous easily, but watching Maggie talking quietly to Emma in an attempt to calm her was making her worry. She hated seeing her best friend in this much pain even if in the end it would all be worth it when she finally held her little baby.

Emma cried more when the doctor told her that it was time. She was tired and didn't think she could handle pushing out a baby. And it was hitting her that she would soon be responsible for someone else's life.

Kieran took hold of her left hand while Brooke took her other hand, giving it it reassuring squeeze, hoping that by the end of this her hand was still intact.

"Em, you're almost there." Brooke said. Emma had been pushing for almost half an hour and the exhaustion was taking over and the tears had started again. "You can do it."

"I can't do it."

Kieran squeezed her hand, "Babe, you can do it. Break my hand if you need to, but she's almost here."

Another very excruciating 20 minutes passed, but finally at 7:48pm on May 27, 2016, Emma heard the first cries of her baby girl as they set her on her chest as Kieran was offered the scissors and cut the cord.

There was not a dry eye in sight as they all watched the small baby cry and blink her eyes while the nurses got her cleaned up.

After she was taken across the room to be weighed and have tests done, Brooke whispered, "Can I know what her name is now?"

Emma just laughed, "You will soon."

"Whatever. I'm posting on Instagram." Brooke walked over to the baby and took a pic.

b_maddox: Welcome to the world, baby girl. I can't wait to spoil you rotten. ? ﾟﾘﾍ

Kieranwilcox: this little princess weighs 7lbs 11 oz? ﾟﾑﾌ?welcome to the world, princess.

emduval: I love you, Maylee Olivia ❤️

"Olivia was Kieran's mom's name so we put that as her middle name and Maylee happened to go with it." Emma said as she held the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'm actually jealous of her name." Brooke stated.

Emma laughed, "Yeah, so am I."


End file.
